When authoring content, authors often are faced with content limits. For example, a word limit or a page limit may be placed on a document to keep the document brief. Page count indicators and word count indicators are therefore provided to authors in content authoring applications to gauge the amount of content that has been authored. However, authors can be faced with content limits beyond word and page counts.